Restless Hearts, Sleep Alone Tonight
by Make You Feel Unpretty Too
Summary: Fred abandoned the person he loved the most to find his parents and his past. Daphne abandoned her heart and hope when the man she loved walked out on her. They're both having trouble coping without each other. Will the two lovers ever meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) I decided to write this fic because Fraphne are my favourite couple ever, and IDK how long it'll be till the next season of SD:MI to come, and I NEED Fraphne :P**

**Also I haven't written in a while so I'm sorry if its bad :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :'( Well I own clothes, a lap top and stuff like that :P I'm not a hobo :P**

* * *

><p>Daphne stumbled out of bed, her hair in a knotted mess, and her clothes dirty and odoured. She looked and felt terrible. It had been a month since Fred left to find his real parents (and Shaggy was shipped off to military school) and she hasn't been the same since.<p>

She walked into the kitchen and raided the pantry. She was hungry, depressed, heart broken and had nothing else to do. After a few minutes of going through the pantry she slammed the doors shut and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a can of grape soda and walked back into her room, and closed the door. Her family's maid: Karmena walked past Daphne's room and heard Daphne's muffled cries. She slowly slid the door open and took a glance inside the room, to see Daphne crying into her purple, cotton pillow. She sighed and walked over to The red head.

"M-Ms. Blake?" She mumbled. Daphne shot her head up immediately and wiped her eyes. "WHAT!" She screeched, glaring at the latina maid. She slowly stepped back. "I'm sorry if I was intruding on..um..anything, but I was just seeing how you are..you know. Coping.." She said. Daphne rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Coping? How do you think i'm coping? The guy I love more than anything left to look for his _real _parents that might not even be alive!" She yelled, wiping a tear rolling off her cheek. Karmena nodded and walked over to the door. "Well, I hope you get better..." She muttered before exiting the room. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Yeah Of coarse I'll get better!" She sarcastically said, then fell back onto her pillows, and snuggling up into her sheets.

* * *

><p>It was about 2 in the morning. Fred walked out of his hotel room, slowly closing the door and walking off into the dark. He walked down the eerie, empty street, in a hurry. He came to a holt when he heard a bang, he looked over his shoulder then kept walking, quickening his pace. After a minute or so he turned down an alley way. He heard the banging once again, and looked over his shoulder, he crept back near the dumpster to see if anyone was there. He quickly checked but nothing. He rolled his eyes and started walking again.<p>

"I must be going crazy.." He muttered. Then he heard the bang again. He stood still for a moment to listen for anymore noises, then slowly began to head back up the alley way. "Who's there?" He said quietly. He waited for a moment then rolled his eyes, then turned to walk back down the alley way. He jumped with shock when he saw who was behind him.

"Where are you going, Son?" May Jones asked, Fred scoffed and pushed past him.

"Don't call me that!" He said. Mayor Jones sighed.

"Fred, come back home.." he said. Fred shook his head.

"No.. why should I?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Well for one, its not safe for you to be out here alone, in some town miles away from home." He said, placing a hand on the younger's boy shoulder. Fred shook the hand off and scoffed.

"And since when have you cared about my safety?" Fred asked. Mayor Jones sighed.

"Well another reason is because _she _misses you.." He said, Fred eyes widened and his face saddened.

"_She _has a name." Fred muttered. "And I'm Not coming home until I find my _real _parents..." He then walked off into the dark, leaving Mayor Jones alone ad concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sorry its short, this is just to start it off. Please R&amp;R :D <strong>

**Regards, Buffy xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Chapter 2 Is here :) Also I don't know where I'll go with this. I have a good idea, but I might go in an entire different direction :P Also this is just a Daphne chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing. creeeys :'(**

* * *

><p>Daphne woke up to an annoying banging on her door. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, asking whoever it was to go away, but they didn't. So Daphne got up and walked across her room to her door.<p>

"What do you want!" She asked, rubbing her eyes to see it was her mother, and her older sister: Dawn. They pushed past Daphne and walked into the room. Daphne scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Come in!" She muttered, following the two. They reached her bed and her mother shuddered, looking around at the mess that was her daughter's room.

"Daphne...We are holding a 'Fredvention'." She said, putting her hand on Daphne's shoulder. Daphne scoffed and smirked. "Really, mother?" She asked, folding her arms, making her mothers hand slide off. Dawn nodded and sat down on her sister's bed.

"Yes, Daph. Really. And incase you didn't catch on, a 'Fredvention' is a Fred intervention; and intervention over your depression from that..boy!" Dawn said, Daphne scolded her older sister and sighed.

"What he broke my heart and I haven't left the house since, and I've been crying for most of the time. So that makes it a depression?" She said, looking to her sister. Her sister rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, it does!" Dawn said. Daphne nodded.

"Ah..I see." She sighed, sitting down on her bed. "So..Say what you want, I'm listening..." Daphne's mother cleared her throat and sat next to Daphne.

"Well honey. Ever since this Fred boy abandoned you or whatever, you've been a tad of an..well lets just say an embarasment to this family. I mean, you haven't been seen at any of this city's charity galas, and balls'. And whenever we host something you come and yell at us about the noise and it makes us look bad!" Mrs. Blake said. Daphne scoffed.

"Umm, what aare you trying to say? That I have to get over the guy I'm in love with to make you look better?" Daphne asked, glaring at her mother.

"Hmm, yeah pretty Much!" Her mother said, smiling. Dawn nodded and stood up.

"So basically. Get out of this dump, show yourself around town and go back to school!" Dawn said, Daphne muttered something under her breath and sighed.

"Fine! Is there anything else?" She asked. her mother nodded and stood up next to Dawn.

"Well yeah, there is. I've signed you up for Cheerleading tryouts, for Homecoming Comitee and for The drama club. You know, just to keep un appearences." Her mother finished off, then grabbed Dawn's hand and walked towards the door.

"Oh and get dressed and have a shower, school in an hour!" She shirped, shutting Daphne's doors. Daphne groaned and stood up, walking over to her closet. She sorted through her clothes and picked out a pink and liliac dress, with a brown leather jacket and brown wedges and her signature green scarf. Then she went to her bathroom. She straigned her hair and place her purple headband in and did her makeup, then went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"hey everyone." Daphne muttered, as she entered her family's kitchen. Her sister's just looked at her and continued chatting with each other. Daphne sighed and walked over to them.<p>

"I said hello!" She screeched. They smiled at her and continued eating. Daphne just scoffed and walked towards the door.

"I'm just gonna go to school, I'm not really hungry. Bye!" She muttered, walking outside, to her family's car shed. She walked in and gasped when she saw the mystery machine, looking away sadly.

"Daphne just keep walking!" she said to herself, then walkd towards her Lilac Beetle. She looked back at the mystery machine and sadly sighed, thinking about the memories with that car. All the times her and the gang were in it. She walked back towards it and opened the door, and slided inside.

She felt across the gears, and sighed. She looked over to where Fred used to sit and her eyes became watery. She moved over into his spot and bit her lip, looking around then van sadly, then she moved her hands to the steering wheel, her head pictured when Fred used to sit here, driving and she just bursted into tears. Crying out all those hidden emotions and feelings that she had kept inside. She droped her head and it hit the wheel, causing the horn to go off, she jumped up in shock and lightly panted, wiping her eyes. Sighing, she looked around the van one last time, then hoped out and headed to her car, and left for school.

* * *

><p>Daphne arrived at school, the moment she stepped out of her car everyone looked at her. She just ignored the looks and walked in to the campus. She began walking to her locker when she was approached by head cheerleader: Chloe Fabray. Chloe was 15, she had long blonde weaves, hazel eyes and a flawless face.<p>

"Hey there, Duffy." Chloe said, smiling at Daphne. Daphne smirked and folded her arms.

"Oh, hey Chloe. So nice to see you." She said, flipping her hair. Chloe smiled and sighed.

"Yeah, it is. Wish I could say the same for you, Dianna." She muttered. Daphne rolled her eyes and turned to her locker, to get out her books.

"So Chloe, what brings you here today?" She asked.

"Well. I saw you over here and thought I'd tell you that you're the new member of _my _cheer squad." She said, smiling. Daphne raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Umm, I thought I had to tryout.." She said, closing her locker. Chloe shook her head, and began walking down the hall, Daphne following her.

"Well nope, the position is yours." The blonde chirped, brushing down her purple cheer skirt. Daphne faked a smile and nodded.

"Well, um..Thanks. I'll see you at practise.." Daphne said before walking off down the hall. Velma came up to her from a crowd of students and smiled.

"Hey Daphne, I see the parentals finally made you get back to school." Velma said, smiling. Daphne scoffed and pushed past her.

"I don't wanna talk to you, Stubbles!" She rudely said, Velma looking at her shocked.

"Umm, Stubbles? You're my best friend, not Chloe. Why are you calling me things like that?" Velma asked, folding her arms.

"Oh Don't play stupid. You know whats up, Treasure trail!" She scoffed, turning towards the shorter girl. Velma shrugged.

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me, Daphne?" Velma asked. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Mmkay. I will! Its all your fault that this happened. And I'm still mad at you for that. Now get back to the forrest, thats where you belong, Hobbit." Daphne mutered then walked off, leaving a shocked Velma alone in the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats Chapter two, tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Regards, Buffy :)**

**And if anyone cares, Chloe is based off of my Twin at heart, Chloe. And Kinda based off of me, haha :P**


End file.
